1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, it relates to a printer comprising a paper tray and an ink sheet cartridge.
2. Description of the Background Art
A printer comprising a paper tray and an ink sheet cartridge is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-177891, 2004-129221 or 2004-64740, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-177891 discloses a printer storing the residues of photographic papers (papers) in a paper tray and an ink ribbon (ink sheet) in a ribbon case (ink sheet cartridge).
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-129221 discloses a printer performing printing by setting printing conditions such as the size of papers employed for printing, thereafter receiving image data from a digital camera and feeding the papers. If a paper feed error occurs in paper feeding, the digital camera transmits the result of a determination made by a user as to whether to continue or to stop printing, so that the printer returns to the state after setting the printing conditions for continuing the printing when the user determines to continue the printing.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-64740 discloses a printer performing printing by setting printing conditions such as the size of papers employed for printing, thereafter receiving image data from a digital camera and feeding the papers.
However, the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-177891 does not describe the sizes of the photographic papers in detail, and hence the printer conceivably employs only a single type of papers. In this printer, it is disadvantageously difficult to perform printing when the photographic papers (papers) of this size are used up.
The conventional printer proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-129221 feeds the papers after setting the printing conditions such as the size of the papers and continues printing by returning to the state after setting the printing conditions upon occurrence a paper feed error such as a shortage of the papers or an ink sheet. Therefore, the printer cannot continue printing unless the papers of the set size are or the ink sheet is supplemented. Also when the printer possesses papers of a size other than the set size or an additional ink sheet, therefore, it is disadvantageously difficult for the printer to perform printing with these papers or this ink sheet if the papers are or the ink sheet is in short supply in an intermediate stage of a printing operation such as paper feeding.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-64740 describes no processing in a case of a paper feed error in paper feeding. If the printer according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-64740 is similar to that according to aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-129221, the printer cannot continue printing when the papers are or an ink sheet is in short supply unless the papers of the set size are or the ink sheet is supplemented. Also when the printer possesses papers of a size other than the set size or an additional ink sheet, therefore, it is disadvantageously difficult for the printer to perform printing with these papers or this ink sheet if the papers are or the ink sheet is in short supply in an intermediate stage of a printing operation such as paper feeding.